


Homemade

by Fonbella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/Fonbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cilan isn’t the one cooking for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a [prompt](http://fonbella.tumblr.com/post/86273037826).

It had been quite surprising to reach the Pokémon Center and see Ash suddenly dash inside, almost as if his Pokémon were injured and he was in a rush to heal them, despite the fact that they hadn’t battled in a while. Cilan exchanged confused looks with Iris, who just shrugged and hugged Axew closer, walking inside slowly, but firmly.

It was only after seeing Ash stop in front of a taller, older woman and introduce her to them that he understood, a smile adorning his face as he felt honored to meet his mother. (Iris has been so excited about it she ran to greet her by shaking her hand quite fiercely and they all had a good laugh together, something he hadn’t experience in a long while.)

That night the Pokémon Center felt crowded. Even nurse Joy sat down at the old cafeteria table to share dinner with them. Cilan sat by Prof. Oak’s side, enjoying his talk about far away lands and Pokémon not easily found in Unova. On his other side Iris and Ash bickered over food, much to Delia’s and Joy’s amusement. Near the end of the table, their Pokémon also seemed to be enjoying the food the nurse had brought in earlier. They all chatted and laughed and it was truly a wonderful feeling he hadn’t experienced since leaving his Gym behind.

Cilan looked down at his own plate, observing as the warm vapour lifted up. It wasn’t anything fancy, just your everyday rice, mashed potatoes, a couple of vegetables and a delicious looking beef.

Homemade food. When was the last time he ate anything of the sort? (Technically his food was also homemade food, he reminded himself. He cooked for Iris and Ash and he _enjoyed_ doing so just as much as he liked eating it with them. However, this was someone’s homemade food. And not just anyone else, but his best friend’s mother’s homemade food.)

He took a moment to appreciate the delicious aroma that lifted from the table. Next to Iris was a tray with grilled chicken, a little farther was a fresh salad bowl with sliced tomatoes and carrots (though naturally Ash had completely skipped it). It wasn’t just the pleasant smell that made the butterflies in his stomach stirr, it was the whole scene placed in conjuction, so many different people brought together and really, he wished his brothers could be here so that the picture could be complete.

Delia was no chef like he and his brothers were, she didn’t understand the basics of fine cooking in the way he did, but this… He wouldn’t trade her food for anything in the world. He delighted himself with it, making sure to compliment her with every other bite. From her spot, she simply smiled and pointed to the pans on the kitchen, sounding happy when she said they could get seconds any time. And he did. Even a third time. Iris pointed at him and laughed at the growing red in his face when he returned to the table with a third full plate, but he wanted to cherish this moment and this food for days to come.

But what really made that night one of the best nights he could have asked for was tucking himself in bed and watching as Iris and Ash stopped running around the room when Delia came in. She promptly tucked Ash in the middle bed and Iris on the other and he couldn’t keep a smile from forming on his lips and she kissed their foreheads in good night. He nearly jumped in place when she turned to his bed, doing the same. After she turned off the lights and left the room, the other two were hiding muffled chuckles behind their hands at the way he was probably blushing like a kid who just found the presents under the tree.

It didn’t take long for Iris to fall asleep with a quiet snoring - she was always the first one to, after all. Ash was still making Pikachu comfortable under the covers as he felt himself saying “You have a good mother.” He didn’t realized the words had escaped him until the trainer smiled at him and hugged Pikachu tighter. “She’s very special to you, isn’t she?”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow, but still turned towards Cilan. “She’s the best.”

The soft breathing sound coming from the other’s bed as his chest rose and fell slowly indicated Ash was soon going to join their purple-haired friend in the dream land. Allowing one last smile to appear on his face, Cilan finally closed his eyes and brought the blanket closer over himself.


End file.
